


Loup solitaire

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood Donation, Bronze Saints - Freeform, Brothers, Gen, One Shot, Post Sanctuary, be thankful these characters know nothing of their own many secondary blood types, immunohaematology, yes i'm a huge science nerd
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Frères de sang ou pas, on ne plaisante pas avec les lois de l'immunité sanguine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Loup solitaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** ’Wolf’ Nachi et les autres Bronze Saints  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « rejeté de tous » d’après 31_jours (14 juin ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Mondiale des Donneurs de Sang !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin du Sanctuaire + encyclopédie des personnages pour les groupes sanguins  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1500+

Pour la moitié de ses participants, le Tournoi Galactique a été un lamentable échec. Pire que la défaite sur le ring, l’humiliation face à d’anciens compagnons d’arme dont ils n’ont pas su reconnaître la force, et la réalisation qu’ils avaient trahi leur serment…  
C’est vrai, avant de partir aux quatre coins du monde leur loyauté été acquise à la Fondation Graad. On les a envoyés tous dès le départ dans l’optique de devenir le plus fort des cents et de ramener une Cloth prestigieuse au Japon. Tout ce qu’ils ont appris sur place, pendant leur entraînent, la fidélité à une déesse qu’ils n’ont jamais rencontrée, quand tous leurs espoirs étaient focalisés sur un seul objet : la Cloth mythique, ça passait un peu à l’arrière-plan.   
Et maintenant, leurs corps blessés et leur orgueil mis encore plus à mal, chancelant sous le poids d’une Cloth devenue inutile, ils se demandent bien pourquoi ils ont accompli tant d’efforts, enduré tant de peines. 

Nachi ajoute encore à ça le poids de la culpabilité : il est le seul à s’en tirer sans une égratignure, en butte à l’incrédulité de tous ceux qui ne prêteront aucune foi au traumatisme purement mental. Lui-même a terriblement honte d’avoir été battu sur le plan de l’esprit uniquement et de donner une telle apparence de faiblesse autant mentale que physique. Se faire battre par un adversaire valeureux et avoir des cicatrices pour prouver la dureté du combat auquel on a survécu, passe encore, mais qui aura pitié de celui qui n’ose même pas parler de la façon dont son esprit a été déchiqueté ?  
La Fondation abandonne les perdants, tous autant qu’ils sont, et eux, quelle loyauté doivent-ils encore à ces gens qui ont ruiné leur vie… 

Une idée leur revient toutefois à l’esprit, maintenant qu’ils y ont fait le ménage : que cette fameuse Cloth ne devait jamais être revêtue dans un but personnel, sans quoi sa protection deviendrait inefficace. Et les combats d’exhibition menés pour la Fondation, dont ils ont bêtement cru au bien-fondé en revenant, après toutes ces années à s’être focalisés sur ce but unique, ils réalisent aujourd’hui combien leur importance était insignifiante en regard de tout ce qu’ils ont appris pour y arriver et qu’ils ont laissé de côté !  
Ravalant leur orgueil et remballant leurs Cloths abîmées, ils repartirent implorer le pardon de ceux qui leur ont tant appris et dont ils ont si peu apprécié les enseignements.   
Si les six premières années passées à s’entraîner leur ont sembler mourir à petit feu, les six mois suivants leur permettent de renaître. Ils se découvrent un nouvel idéal, une nouvelle mission à remplir. Ils sont encore capables de faire quelque chose de leurs vies sacrifiées, de leurs pouvoirs finalement pas si inutiles. À leur mesure, et tant pis si elle doit être petite, ils participeront à la protection d’une véritable déesse et à la sauvegarde du monde entier !

Relégués en seconde zone, en réserve, en dernière ligne, pendant que d’autres partent à l’attaque, ils tiennent un rôle de défense statique. Pas inutile non plus : ils ont à repousser quelques assauts avant d’établir leur position.   
Alors qu’une bataille terrible fait rage à laquelle ils ne peuvent pas participer directement, au-delà de la vexation de ne pas être à la hauteur, malgré eux, ils ressentent tour à tour du ressentiment envers les cinq autres qui se battent pour de vrai et à cause de qui eux n’en sont que là aujourd’hui, de la peur à l’idée qu’ils perdent et qu’ensuite, ça sera leur tour, un vague soulagement de ne pas être à leur place finalement et de la culpabilité face à cette lâcheté et à leurs sentiments ambivalents envers les autres, les fameux autres… ils se partagent entre l’admiration, la jalousie et un peu de rancœur pour eux qui les ont écrasés autrefois ; ça n’était pourtant pas leur faute, ils ont tous fait le jeu de la Fondation – sauf Ikki, qui s’arrange toujours pour disparaître d’une façon ou d’une autre quand l’on essaie de regrouper le monde. 

De cette bataille, puisqu’Athéna est sauvée et rétablie dans ses fonctions, ils supposent que c’est une victoire au final, même si eux n’y ont pas beaucoup aidé, et si les participants ont payé un tel prix qu’à voir dans quel état les combats les ont laissés, ils doutent de la réalité de cette victoire.   
Toute jalousie passée est instantanément remplacée par de la crainte et de la pitié. Ikki s’est volatilisé ; les quatre autres sont brisés, et tellement plus sévèrement qu’eux-mêmes l’ont été autrefois ! Combien de fractures, d’hématomes terribles, d’hémorragies massives…

C’est avec mille précautions qu’ils les relèvent et les déplacent. Il faudrait faire au plus vite, mais le moindre mouvement semble pouvoir leur être fatal. La première urgence est d’arrêter, sans aggraver encore plus les blessures qui le produisent, le sang qui coule, semble-t-il à n’en plus finir, alors qu’ils en ont déjà tant perdu, ce sang dont ils ont appris entre-temps qu’ils partageaient le même. Mais de façon métaphorique seulement, hélas.   
La deuxième urgence, pour eux qui ont été élevés d’abord dans un monde moderne avant d’être expédiés s’entraîner aux quatre coins du monde et connaissent l’idée des transfusions sanguines, consiste à remplacer ce sang perdu. L’idée simple est malheureusement bien compliquée à réaliser.   
Tous les cinq, ils connaissent leurs groupes AB0 respectifs : on les a typés il y a tout ce temps, pour la publicité autour des Guerres Galactiques et ceux qui s’imaginent que ça détermine leur personnalité, et au cas où ils en auraient eu besoin à l’issue des matchs – ce qui fut d’ailleurs le cas pour Seiya. 

Ils n’ont pas l’âge, aucun d’entre eux, de donner à une banque de sang, mais l’urgence aide, ils ont l’air plus vieux qu’ils ne sont réellement et les médecins ne sont pas très regardants – sont-ils seulement médecins d’ailleurs, ces gens que le Sanctuaire réquisitionne ? Sans doute pas, en fait, et les réserves dont ils disposent sont bien maigres et seront rapidement épuisées. Si on peut les compléter immédiatement de la veine à la veine pour gagner un peu de temps avant de pouvoir évacuer les victimes et les confier à de véritables médecins, à un véritable hôpital mieux équipé, qui saura suture finement les pires déchirures et leur donner un sang certifié de meilleure qualité avec moins de risques associés – s’ils peuvent leur permettre de survivre jusque là. 

Seiya présente le plus d’atteinte et donc une urgence cruciale. Par chance ils sont trois : Jabu, Ichi et Ban, qui pourraient a priori être compatibles, le temps de vérifier un point qu’ils ignorent : leur rhésus, et s’ils pouvaient vérifier d’autres différences plus subtiles. Le risque d’incompatibilité est d’autant plus grand qu’il a déjà transfusé, après le fameux tournoi puis d’autres combats entre-temps. Les explications déjà compliquées qu’on leur donne à la va-vite pour justifier de ne pas brancher directement des tuyaux entre les uns et les autres mais tirer précautionneusement quelques gouttes, les mélanger et en observer soigneusement le résultat, sont tronquées, pourtant ardues à saisir et donc insatisfaisantes, mais quel autre choix ont-ils que de laisser faire ceux qui savent ?  
Geki pourrait donner de son sang à Shiryu ou Shun et insiste pour tenter les deux. Le récit qu’a fait Kiki de la façon dont Shiryu a tenu, au péril de sa vie, à ressusciter la Cloth de Seiya en prime de la sienne, les inspire. On leur explique que même si les Cloths ont été pulvérisées, il sera toujours temps de s’en occuper plus tard, et d’ailleurs, ils font passer la vie des Saints massacrés avant celle des Cloths qu’ils portent.   
Malheureusement personne ici n’est donneur universel et pour Hyoga il leur faut trouver à tout prix un autre donneur ou entamer les poches de réserve qu’ils ne peuvent pas donner à Seiya seul, toujours en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux dans un véritable hôpital. 

Un mensonge parlant de randonnée, de crevasse et de chute les fera admettre dans un hôpital local ; plus tard seulement, bien plus tard, quand leur état sera un minimum stabilisé, Saori fera aménager son jet privé pour le mettre à disposition de leur rapatriement vers le Japon et leur transfert vers l’hôpital de la Fondation Graad où… ils ne recevront pas forcément de meilleurs soins, l’essentiel étant déjà fait, mais de plus grandes attention en espérant qu’ils finissent par sortir du coma. 

Et à côté de ça, Nachi reste sur le carreau avec toute sa bonne volonté et son groupe sanguin inutile : il est le seul dans la brochette à n’être compatible avec personne d’autre ici. Il y avait bien Ikki : ironie du sort, celui qui lui a fait tant de mal, mais il n’est même plus là, pulvérisé au-delà de toute aide matérielle. Il voudrait quand même participer à cet effort collectif, faire sa part pour ses frères de sang ! Hélas, la compatibilité ne marche pas comme ça et on le raisonne en lui expliquant qu’il ferait pire que mieux, qu’une réaction de rejet se produirait immanquablement et serait fatale à l’éventuel receveur.   
Ça n’est pas sa faute et il n’a à la vérité personne à blâmer pour les hasards de la génétique et les dures lois de l’immunité sanguine, mais il reste profondément dépité, comme s’il avait échoué à un test important pour prouver sa valeur. À nouveau, comme à l’issue du Tournoi, il a l’impression de n’être pas tout à fait un membre du groupe, et plus une brebis galeuse qu’un loup solitaire…


End file.
